A Failed Mission
by Scattered Cherry Blossoms
Summary: In the Edo period,Hitsugaya Toushiro was raised as a shinobi. Killing was the only thing he was good at. After being sent on a mission to eliminate the ruthless Kuchiki Byakuya, Toushiro finds himself consumed with emotions he had never felt before...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or the characters, just the story line.

**Warning: **May contain sexual situations further along in the story. The prologue is safe. XP

**Note: **This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it, and if people like it I'll continue it...

A Failed Mission

_Prologue _

_You must not hesitate..._

_Kill without mercy..._

_Don't trust anyone..._

_Obey orders, or die..._

_Life isn't important..._

_Pain is nothing..._

_If you're caught, don't hesitate to end your life..._

Those were the words that were drilled before every mission; it was the code of life for the shinobi in the Edo period. It was to remind them to be merciless killers, to not think of their enemies as anything but.

The short, white-haired boy was one of those heartless killers. He was a skilled shinobi, and did everything he was ordered to. Killing others is all he had ever known. Seeing the sticky dark liquid was normal for him. The blood was constantly on his clothes, as if it was meant to be there.

* * *

"Welcome back,Shiro-chan!!" Screamed Hinamori in her high voice. Her arms were waving over her head like crazy, while running toward him.

Toushiro rolled his eyes, and like always stepped to the side just as she jumped at him. "It's Hitsugaya-sama to you. I'm an elite shinobi now and have been for some time..." The short white-haired boy answered. His older sister was a pain to have around, but she was the only thing keeping him from going insane. He had to go on missions constantly. He saw people dying almost every day. Dying from his sword...

"Whatever you say, Shiro-chan." Hinamori said playfully, patting his snow white hair. He didn't pull away. He knew she needed to reassure herself that he was safe. She became apprehensive every time he was sent on a mission.

"Hitsugaya-sama?" Toushiro turned around to face his most loyal subordinate, Matsumoto. He raised a brow and she continued, brushing her hair out of her face while talking, "Yamamoto-sama wants to speak with you. He also wants the report from the mission."

Toushiro's face hardened at hearing their boss's name. He motioned Matsumoto to come closer, then started to walk away towards 13 Gotei. It was were they went to talk to Yamamoto. Matsumoto followed, the report finished and in her hands, "See you later Hinamori-chan." She waved. Hinamori waved back less enthusiastically, and then walked back to her house that she shared with Shiro-chan.

"Hitsugaya-sama...?" The big-breasted red head said softly, hesitation in her voice...

"What?" Hitsugaya replied precipitously. Matsumoto didn't reply, "Well....? What did you want to tell me?" He said inquiringly.

Matsumoto sighed, debating whether to tell him or not. He was going to find out from Yamamoto-sama anyway. _Hitsugaya won't like it_, she thought. "Well, um, Yamamoto-sama is going to tell you--"

"Tell me..." Toushiro whispered, hoping it wasn't something tragically bad.

"H-hai, you're assigned to do another mission..right after talking with Yamamoto-sama." She paused momentarily before continuing. "You have to eliminate... Kuchiki Byakuya..."

"Kuchiki...? That name sounds familiar... why couldn't they pick someone else? I just came back!" Toushiro said, enraged at doing another mission right after completing one. He sighed. He had to do what he was told, or else... No, he didn't want to think about what else. "Fill me in about Kuchiki... His name sounds familiar, but I just can't distinguish him at the moment."

"Hitsugaya-sama...he's a loner, he doesn't belong to any organization, a shinigami who was said to have spilled a lot of bloodshed and killed almost all the organizations in the north. No one can control him...They say he's silent and deadly. He'll kill you before you even realize you're dead!" Matsumoto cried, clearly horrified. "He has no feelings... He's like a machine--"

"Who told you this..?" Toushiro asked, his voice emotionless, calm, unlike Matsumoto.

"I-I'ts in the report, Hitsugaya-sama...you're supposed to go alone...It's a suicide mission, and they know it!" She exclaimed, her voice close to a whimper.

Toushiro smirked, "They chose me because I'm skilled at killing. There might be a chance that I will kill him and survive...Don't worry, I wont die Matsumoto." Toushiro reassured her. "Don't tell Hinamori any of this, and in case I don't return, tell her...tell her...that despite my inadequate way of showing it, that I love her..."

"How heartfelt..."Said a deep, facetious voice.

Toushiro turned toward the voice, not recognizing the owner. The dark figure lurked in the shadows, Toushiro couldn't see who it was. "Show yourself!" He barked to the stranger, venom in his voice.

"My, my, how very friendly of you." The voice replied. The man moved out of the darkness, revealing his face.

"K-Kenpachi-san??!" Toushiro said in bewilderment. Confusion broke through his emotionless facade." When did you come back?! I thought you betrayed us in--"

"Ha-ha, as if..." Kenpachi replied, he rolled his one visible eye. His other eye worked just as well as the other one, but he just thought that the eye patch made him look scarier. Though the scars scared others enough without it. "I just finished the mission they assigned me," He grinned widely, " It was fun." His voice boomed with such emotion.

"Ken-chan had lots an' lots of fun," said a high girly voice. The voice came from Kenpachi's shoulder. A little pink head popped out looking at Toushiro. _Yachiru._

"Shorty-sama!" Screamed the little pink-headed girl, jumping off Kenpachi-sama's shoulder as she leaped towards Toushiro. He stepped to one side, but she turned in mid-air, still landing on him. "Got you..." She giggled.

Toushiro grunted, trying to push her off when she started petting his soft, snow-white hair.

"Hitsugaya-sama, we don't have time. We have to go to Yamamoto-sama!" Matsumoto disrupted. Yachiru jumped off to Kenpachi's shoulder and waved while they walked away.

"Bye-bye Shorty-sama, Big-boob-chan." Yachiru chimed, waving at them innocently.

"That girl..." Matsumoto muttered angrily when they were far enough away not to be heard.

Toushiro grunted in response. They were finally in front of the 13 Gotei, which was bigger than any shrine or building Toushiro had ever seen.

"Oh, welcome back Hitsugaya-sama." Ikkaku said, passing them on his way out.

Toushiro nodded at him, then continued through with Matsumoto, his emotionless facade intact. When they got to the door that led to the council room, Toushiro knocked twice and opened the door when a voice told him to come in...

* * *

Okay, so this is my first fan fic, and it took me a while to write this, I kept revising it and what not. Please don't be real critical and stuff, um, I want to thank Psy-chan for editing it, she found_ a lot _of mistakes. My grammar is just bad, and I hope the prologue turned out good... Anyway, I hope you like it, if I get good reviews then I'll continue writing it. I also want to thank Shi-chan for introducing me to anime/manga a long time ago, and also for telling me about this website. She helped me sort of write this, I kept pestering her about what I should write next, she kept telling me its my fic I should do what I want. Ha-ha. I was reading Tsuki no Toiki, and thats when I thought about them being ninjas, and all these ideas started to come out and boom, I wrote the prologue. I also want to thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my first fan fic. .

~Scattered Cherry Blossoms

P.S. Don't you think Kuchiki Bkyakuya and Hitsugaya Toushiro make a cute couple??!

:D


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or the characters.

**Warning: ** Byakuya shows up! Try not to faint...(Just kidding. :D)

**Note: ** This chapter is mostly like fighting scenes and stuff...

A Failed Mission

_First Encounter_

"Kill him!" Screamed a voice at the top of his lungs.

Shinobi came at him from every corner, surrounding him from the outside of Kilika. He had nowhere to run, and the only way to get out of this was through them.

The man looked out the corners of his eyes, and took a quick sweep around. Four on the right. Three on the left. Five in the front, and another three behind him. He smiled without emotion in his eyes at their red, angry faces.

"Anger does not strengthen your katana." He hissed, exploding into movement. In preternatural speed he stabbed one of them in the chest. Then, the rest jumped at him at the same time. The man turned, his sword following his movement. He slashed two of them in their stomaches, blood flailing everywhere.

"Ugh," one of the men groaned as the callous rouge lashed at his neck, red-black liquid gushing out. Three of the men managed to cut the rouge before getting stabbed by his blood-soaked katana.

The rouge was fast, his movements a blur while he cut the shinobi that were in his way, his katana swinging in amazing speed from left to right, and back again, his enemy's flying away from him, blood staining the beautiful dark sky.

"Die, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Shrieked a voice from behind, while charging at the rouge with his sword raised to attack.

The rouge swung around, his midnight hair swept his face from the motion. He raised his sword to block the shinobi's attack.

In one swift motion before the shinobi could react, he hacked his head off. Blood splattered everywhere, cursing the beauty of the night with death.

The rouge, Kuchiki Byakuya, looked around at the dead body's basking in the moonlight, blood covering everything. Byakuya's hand shot up and wiped some of the blood away from his cheek. He looked around for more enemies, then started walking away when there weren't anymore. No regret showed in his callous face as he looked at them.

Byakuya continued walking down the uneven dirt path that led to Spira. Blood stained his clothes, his katana unsheathed and resting against his shoulder glistened with blood. He walked away from the grotesque scene, alone, just like he had several other times.

* * *

Toushiro ran rapidly through the trees, starting his new mission. His movements so fast that his surrounding seemed to blur together. He had to reach Kilika as fast as he could. That was were Kuchiki Byakuya was last sighted. If he traveled fast without stopping, Yamamoto-sama estimated that it would take him at least three days to get there. Before departing, Unohana-san gave him some herbs to keep him awake and to put his hunger at bay for a while.

Toushiro heard twigs snap and bushes bristling from behind. Someone was following him. The short white-haired boy picked up the pace, and swept around the trees in a confusing pattern, hoping to get rid of his pursuer.

Although the footsteps were further away, the person was still pursuing him. Toushiro slowed down to see who it was. The footsteps slowed as they got closer to him, keeping a distance, not wanting to be found out.

As Toushiro ran through the trees, deliberately slowing, from the corner of his left eye he caught sight of a red-headed shinobi.

Toushiro wasn't supprised that Matsumoto was pursuing him. At the meeting she had asked to go with him, but was denied by Yamamoto-sama. Toushiro smirked and started to run faster, ignoring the loud footsteps trailing him.

Pretending that he didn't hear her, Toushiro ran at a steady pace. He was conserving his energy so that he would be able to run without stopping before reaching his destination.

While running, Toushiro's mind slipped back to the meeting and what Yamamoto-sama had said.

* * *

_Flash back_

"Come in, Hitsugaya Toushiro." A gruff voice said from the other side of the door.

Toushiro opened it, silently stepping into the room, Matsumoto tailing behind him. He walked closer to where Yamamoto-sama was seated and bowed his head respectfully. Matsumoto followed his lead and bowed her head before handing him the report. Sasakibe Chojiro, Yamamoto-sama's right hand, took the papers, then handed them to Yamamoto-sama.

The old man skimmed through the pages, his eyes quickly darting right and left.

"Good," he said gruffly, after looking through the report. Then, his dark brown eyes squinted at Toushiro, looking him up and down. Without taking his eyes off the short white-haired boy, he continued, "Chojiro, give him the report on Kuchiki Byakuya."

Sasakibe handed Toushiro a small pile of papers. The sheets contained Kuchiki Byakuya's past along with his his description.

Yamamoto-sama sat quietly, watching Toushiro as he read about Kuchiki Byakuya's historic murders. When it looked like the white-haired boy was almost finished, Yamamoto-sama said, "As you can see, he's a gifted killer and he started at a young age. I need you to eliminate this murderer. You're to go alone, but I think that you can handle it. You might even come back alive. Don't bother returning without fulfilling your mission." He added, his voice full with authorization.

Toushiro opened his mouth to reply, but Matsumoto beat him to it. "Yamamoto-sama, will you give me permission to accompany Hitsugaya-sama on this mission?"

"No." The old man said without hesitation. "You'll only get in the way. This mission is only for the elite Shinobi."

"But Yamamo-"

"Silence!" Yamamoto commanded, his eyes narrowing at her, daring her to speak again.

"I apologize for my subordinates rudeness. It won't happen again." Toushiro quickly said, when he saw Yamamoto-sama's threating gaze on Matsumoto.

When he spoke, Yamamoto-sama looked away from Matsumoto, and his intense gaze swerved to Toushiro.

"Now that you know what you must do, leave." The old man aforementioned, then added. "And, if you complete it and are still alive, you can be excused from missions for a month."

Matsumoto was about to speak again, but one look at Toushiro's face silenced her.

Toushiro bowed respectfully and retreated without glancing back. Matsumoto shadowed his movement, then apologized for her rudeness before following him.

* * *

_Back to present_

The sun was starting to set, the scenery was beautiful and peaceful. It made Toushiro want to stop and fall asleep to the setting sun.

Unohana-san's herbs were fighting against the drowsiness, and Toushiro didn't feel tired. He continued with his steady pace, with Matsumoto tailing behind.

Toushiro knew that Matsumoto would get tired soon, but he couldn't stop. He had to finish his mission, and when he got back, he would have a whole mission-free month.

After a while, the sun finally set and it was dark. Toushiro was merely a shadow moving through the forest. Surprisingly, Matsumoto still managed to follow him in the pitch-black darkness.

The small boy ran throughout the whole night, Matsumoto following quietly, oblivious to the fact that he knew she was there. She had slowed down when it started getting lighter. She was losing energy and would soon lose sight of him.

When the sun started to rise, Toushiro had reached an uneven dirt path leading to Kilika. He ran at the edge of the forest, the path visible to him, but he was invisible to the people on it.

While he was running he started to pick up speed. Matsumoto was far behind. Toushiro couldn't hear her anymore, and his hearing was adequate.

By mid-day Toushiro was starting to get tired; he had slowed down tremendously.

His breathing was becoming more rapid, and his heart beat faster. The short boy's stomach growled when he smelled food from a passenger with a cart full of the aroma on the dirt path.

He was about to stop and eat, but he had to finish his mission. It was his top most priority. His stomach could wait.

Toushiro grew more and more tired as the day wore on. He was also running slower and slower, and Matsumoto was completely out of sight.

The sun was setting and Toushiro knew that he would have to rest before fighting with Kuchiki Byakuya. He started walking, then he saw a dark shadow walking on the side of the road, bordering the forest line.

Toushiro realized that he hadn't seen anyone on the road for hours, and he became suspicious.

As the short white-haired boy and the shadow got closer to each other, Toushiro started to make out a heavy, black cloak on the person. The hood of the cloak covered about half of the person's face, making it impossible to detect if it was a man or a woman.

Toushiro wanted to know who it was, so he stepped out of the forest and into the road where the person could see him.

The cloaked shadow also moved onto the road and began walking towards him.

Toushiro's ice blue eyes reflected the light from his katana as he unsheathed it. The shadow stopped about fifteen feet away from the boy and unsheathed his katana as well.

"Are you Kuchiki Byakuya?" The short white-haired boy asked, loud enough for the shadow to hear.

"Depends on who wants to know." The cloaked man replied, his voice deep and mesmerizing.

"I'll say it once more," Toushiro spat, "Are you, or are you not Kuchiki Byakuya?"

The man took off the cloak and threw it to the side. The mans long raven hair rustled in the wind, his piercing gray eyes staring at Toushiro.

Toushiro kept his katana low to strike from a low position and ran towards Kuchiki Byakuya, his quarry, his emotionless facade portrayed.

Toushiro swung up at the rouge shinobi, but his movements were slow and sluggish. Kuchiki Byakuya easily deflected the attack with his katana, then in a lightning fast motion he swung at Toushiro's neck.

Toushiro swayed out of the way, the sharp, silver blade grazing his neck. He speared his brand at the rouge, hoping to pierce his heart. The rouge stopped it with his katana.

They kept swinging their katanas at each other, both equally matched. Despite Toushiro's grogginess, he could still concentrate on the battle.

Then, Kuchiki Byakuya managed to cut Toushiro's arm. Toushiro yelped in pain. The katana had went deep into his bone. Toushiro jumped away from the rouge shinobi in pain, his throbbing arm swinging uselessly. Before Toushiro could protect himself, Byakuya swung his katana across Toushiro's back.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Matsumoto was running slowly, hoping that she wold soon catch up to Hitsugaya-sama.

After a couple minutes of running, Matsumoto heard a loud, painful cry. It sounded like Hitsugaya-sama's voice. Matsumoto picked up the pace and ran with all her strength, getting closer and closer to the sound of clanging katanas.

When Matsumoto finally got close enough to see two figures fighting, she ran even faster, staying hidden in the forest.

The red-head hid behind a tree watching, Hitsugaya-sama's mangled body fighting . His movements were slower than the other mans. Then Hitsugaya-sama managed to cut the tall dark-haired man on his chest. The man didn't give any indication to being cut. He continued lashing out at Hitsugaya-sama as if it never happened.

Matsumoto was shaking in fear when she realized who the dark-haired man that Hitsugaya-sama was fighting was. The red-head heard a painful wail then a thud, she strained her neck forward to see what happened. She gasped in horror. "No...no no no no!" She muttered horror-struck, shaking even more.

Hitsugaya-sama was lying face down on the dirt in a pool of his own blood.

Matsumoto didn't know what else to do but run. Fear seemed to consume her, she felt sick. She ran away, leaving her master's corpse in the hands of the merciless killer.

Tears streaked down her face. Despite her low energy, she ran for her life. If Hitsugaya-sama couldn't defeat Kuchiki Byakuya, then surely she couldn't. She was filled with grief and pain.

"I will avenge you." Matsumoto swore as she ran back to Soul Society, her organization, to tell them the horrifying news.

-

Whew, I finally managed to write it! I'm so sorry for not writing earlier, but I had to do study for my finals. They also gave me a lot of homework and stuff, because schools almost over and stuff. I'll have more time on my hands in the summer and I will probably update faster than I am now. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if you're dissapointed at how it turned out. I don't really like it myself, I think it could have been better, maybe, I don't know...Anyway please tell me if you liked it or not, thanks for reading. :]

~Scattered Cherry Blossoms

P.S. Thanks Psy-chan for finding my many grammar mistakes and fixing them!!! I appreciate it, and thanks Shi-chan for also editing, and for helping me with the fic.


	3. Nothing is stronger than revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, or the characters.

**Warning: **If you like Yamamoto then you shouldn't read this, because in this chapter he is a total butt hole.

**Note:** It took me a while to figure out who to start this chapter with, and what was going to happen, but I hope you like it. :]

A Failed Mission

_Nothing is stronger then revenge _

Byakuya glanced down at the white-haired boy in his arms in confusion. He didn't understand why he did not deliver the finishing blow; he just couldn't. Something inside of him had compelled against it.

In his fight with the short white-haired boy, he had started to feel. Although the white-haired boy's sword had sliced at him endlessly, causing him great pain, he did not wish to hurt him. How unusual. He cut anything standing in his path, but this one small boy changed something inside of him.

The boy's face was etched with pain when Byakuya cut him. The boy's wailing distress still rang in Byakuya's ears. His heart squeezed in anguish for the boy. Byakuya shifted him in his arms, tucking his dark cloak around the boy for warmth against the cold wind howling against him. He wished he had not hurt the boy. He did not understand what was happening. He didn't understand his feelings.

His emotions seemed to be resurfacing from their dormancy, swirling around, consuming him. Byakuya's eyes grew soft when he looked at the boy's sleeping angel-like face.

After striking the boy on the head with the flat side of his katana, Byakuya heard footsteps fleeing from nearby in the forest. He didn't give any notice to who ever it was. He picked up the boy and started running alongside the uneven dirt path. He shifted his course toward the forest, heading to his closest hide out.

He had to stop the boy's heavy bleeding. The boy's breathing was raged, his heart moving in a fast, unsteady pace. Byakuya tightened his grip on the boy when he felt him about to slip from his arms.

Byakuya ran even faster against the wind pushing him in the opposite direction. The faster he reached the cave, the faster he could get out of the wind howling and slicing branches.

"Hina...Matsumo..."

Byakuya's face swung down, his eyes widened looking at the boy. He was muttering something about being sorry, and asking for forgiveness. The boys face was so pale, and his body so fragile. Byakuya had to get to the safety of the cave. The white-haired boy shuddered against the cold before going back to mumbling quietly.

Byakuya could hardly comprehend what the boy was muttering. He tilted his head closer to the boy's mouth.

"Kill...must....kill." Byakuya managed to hear. He wondered if the boy was thinking about him. Then he heard the boy mutter that names again, clearer this time. Hinamori, Matsumoto. Who were they to him? Byakuya growled in jealousy, the green-eyed monster roaring inside of him. Anger swirled around him. Byakuya shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't understand why he was jealous over this short white-haired boy. Why would he even care enough for him to want to heal him? To want to keep him safe?

Byakuya reached the bottom of the mountain, his cave close by. He did a quick sweep around before continuing. He was always cautious. He proceeded up the mountain, the wind getting louder and fiercer. After a while he finally reached the cave, one of his many homes.

* * *

Matsumoto collapsed on the wet forest floor after running for what seemed like forever. It started raining by mid-day, the dark clouds thundering in anger. Her energy was spent; she couldn't move under anything to protect herself from the cold droplets pouring down. The weather fit her mood perfectly.

She didn't know if it was her tears that continued to run down her face or if that was just the rain. The pain engulfed her. She screamed in anguish, too weak to do anything else.

"Hitsugaya-sama! Why? Why?" She cried out, her voice hoarse. Her body was curled in a tight ball trying to keep the torturous pain from ripping up her heart even more.

"Who's there?" Screamed a deep voice a couple yards away from her.

Matsumoto ignored him. Nothing mattered but Hitsugaya-sama, and he was gone. She didn't want to live, but she had to avenge his death. Matsumoto continued to scream and groan in pain.

"Come here guys! It's Matsumoto-san. Bring her to Unohana-sama. " The voice was right next to her. The man was probing her for injuries, searching for the cause of her pain.

"What happened?"

"Is she wounded?"

"The fuck's wrong with her? I don't see no blood. Fuckin-"

"Let's just take her back..." Disturbed the same deep voice that first found her.

Matsumoto felt herself being lifted up, and she started to feel dizzy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was left with the vacant darkness that seemed to consume all of her.

_A Day Later..._

Matsumoto felt a warm hand cradling her cheek. "Wake up Matsumoto." Whispered a gentle voice. "When is she going to wake up?" Asked another voice in anticipation.

Matsumoto was surrounded in darkness. She didn't know where they were. She didn't know what to do. She was so lost.

"Y'all better wake 'er up soon, th'old man wanna see 'er." A deep voice said.

"She'll come around give her time, Ichimaru-san." The soft whisper-like voice replied.

"Yamamoto-sama is screamin' at me to wake 'er up! I'ma get the punishment if she don't. Wake 'er up, or I will...." He threatened.

Matsumoto finally managed to open her eyes, the darkness that consumed her only a second ago was gone. Pain and loneliness set in its place. She curled into a tight ball, keeping everything away from her wounded heart.

"Get up Matsumoto, comon, you have to see Yamamoto-sama." The soft voice said.

Matsumoto looked up and saw Unohana-sama. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

An arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up off the bed. "I'll carry ya' if ya' can't stand." Ichimaru Gin said. He was the only thing keeping her up. If he let go she would fall down because she was too weak to do anything. He cradled her to his chest and walked away towards 13 Gotei.

Matsumoto tried to give Unohana-sama a genuine small for all that she did, but her muscles wouldn't cooperate with her. She managed to lift a corner of her mouth up into a smile.

Unohana saw Matsumoto trying to give her a smile of gratitude, but her half smile didn't even reach her eyes. She seemed so far away, so spaced out from reality. Unohana returned a smile, then sat down to discuss with Isane about Matsumoto and why she was acting like this.

"Come in." Said a gruff voice on the other side of the door. Gin opened it for Matsumoto. She was standing beside him, Gin's arm was around her slim waist, helping to support her weight.

They walked in together, side by side. Matsumoto didn't want to talk to Yamamoto-sama. She knew that he was going to yell at her for disobeying orders and following Hitsugaya-sama.

Gin bowed his head respectfully, and Matsumoto imitated his movement.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, who allowed you to participate in Hitsugaya's mission?" Yamamoto growled, squinting his eyes at Matsumoto.

"N-no one sir...I...went on my own." Matsumoto managed to say. Her voice was hoarse and almost whisper-like. Her eyes lowered respectfully when he stood up.

Gin tensed when Yamamoto-sama was a scant distance away from Matsumoto with his hand raised. _Slap.. _"Learn to follow your orders!" He roared in her face. Her face was turned, her cheek burning, but the pain was nothing compared to what was happening to her inside. He slapped her across the other cheek_._ "Disobey me again you fuckin' wench and I'll kill you." He added. Then he slapped her again. There was so much force in that blow that she was flung from Gin's arms and landed on the other side of the room.

Gin was about to step in and stop it, but he did not want to get on the old man's bad side. He stood there watching Matsumoto lying in pain from across the room.

Yamamoto was smoldering in anger. He hated people who disobeyed him, and he hated Matsumoto. He went across the room and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up above his head and slammed her against the wall. "If you want to stay here, then I suggest you learn to do as I say." He let go and walked back to his seat, leaving her groaning in pain.

Gin went to help her up. He brought her back to where they were standing before, supporting her with one arm.

"Now." Yamamoto-sama said in a composed tone."Did something happen with Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

Matsumoto flinched when the name came out of his lips. She didn't want to talk about him. It hurt so much to even think about him, let alone say his name.

"Well...?" The old man said inquiringly.

"He...He's..." Matsumoto couldn't say it. It was like a bad dream, and if she said it then that would confirm it, make it real.

Yamamoto-sama raised his brow, before he could spout fire at her she muttered something that he couldn't catch. "What was that now?"

Gin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "She said he's dead." He answered, seeing Matsumoto's distress over the conversation. She didn't want to talk about it.

"He is...is he?...What about Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"He, he killed him!" She hissed.

"So he's still alive, huh.... Were you helping Hitsugaya fight? Or were you just watching?"

"I...I was just...watching..." She said, her voice full of remorse.

"And you didn't go after Kuchiki? You just let him go?!?" He howled, his voice booming louder after each word.

"He...he would've killed me!" She said, aspirated.

"Do you-"

"I _will_ avenge Hitsugaya-sama!" She interrupted, her hands in a fist of anger for what happened to Hitsugaya-sama.

"Then why didn't you do it? You had your perfect chance!" He growled back, furrowing his eyebrows.

Matsumoto sniffled, but she kept repeating to herself that she wouldn't cry.. "I'll get stronger. I'll find Kuchiki Byakuya. And I'll kill him." She huffed before pushing Gin's arm away and leaving.

She ran through the door and shut it with a loud bang behind her.

Matsumoto continued running, her muscles protesting against her. Matsumoto ran up to Hitsugaya's house, then stopped. She started to shake. She never came to his house alone...she was always with him...Always...

"Matsumoto?!? You're back? Is Hitsugaya back too? Or did he catch you and tell you to go back?" Hinamori said anticipating.

"Hinamori...." Matsumoto burst out in tears, then cried out. "He's gone! Dead!"

Hinamori stood still. The words seemed disbelieving. "What?" She gasped.

"He..." Matsumoto couldn't continue, tears streaming down her face.

"Matsumoto! Hinamori!" Screamed a voice from behind, full of concern. "Whats wrong?" Gin came running toward them. He reached them the same time as Izuru Kira.

Gin put his arms around Matsumoto, "It's alright, hun."

"Whats wrong? Matsumoto? Hinamori?"

"Hitsugaya's dead." Gin answered for them.

"Not my Shiro-chan..." Hinamori denied. "No...you're lying. You're lying!"

Hinamori broke out into tears, as Kira held her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Les get 'em inside," Gin said to Kira.

"No," Matsumoto pushed against Gin's chest. "Let me go." His arms tightened around her for a second, then let go. "Hinamori.." She said reaching her hand out.

Hinamori looked up, her expression full of pain and sorrow. She was shaking almost as bad as Matsumoto.

"He... he said that he loves you.." She conveyed. Hinamori's eyes widened, her lips trembled.

"I d-don't want to talk about him like this...he's not dead!" She said backing away towards the house, tears rolling down her face.

Matsumoto backed away from Gin and Kira, turned around, and ran. She kept running, her tired legs barley able to support her.

She ran to a corner of the woods surrounding Soul Society. She dropped to her knees and cried her heart out. Pain, sorrow, anger, they all seemed to swirl into one strong emotion.

"I love you... Hitsugaya Toushiro... I love you." She cried, finally saying his name. "I love you... I'll avenge you, my beloved Toushiro." She swore, clenching her hand in a fist. She wiped away her tears, got up and started walking away towards Kenpachi's house.

"I'll get stronger... I'll avenge you..."

-

Wow, that didn't take forever. I'm really sorry... it seems like I'm always apologizing for taking my time... I hope you liked how it turned out. It took me about an hour to figure out how to start it, but I managed somehow to finish it. :] Please tell me how you thought it turned out. I appreciate you reading my fic, thanks. :D And thank you Psy-chan and Shi-chan. Oh, and I don't want to say when the next one will come out, because I'm not sure. I also don't want to jinx myself... hopefully I'll write it soon...

~Scattered Cherry Blossoms


	4. Held Captive

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**Warning: **There's a sex scene :P

**Note: **I hope you like this chapter...(I feel so nervous because it feels like no one will really like it lol...)

A Failed Mission 

_Held Captive _

Toushiro woke to the sweet aroma of cooked meat. His groggy eyes blinked several times in confusion at the unfamiliar room. Then everything came rushing back to him. He remembered Matsumoto following him, Byakuya fighting him, him getting hit and having a black cloud consume him. The pale boy tried to sit up, then tremendous pain shot from his back and arm. He fell back down, panting heavily.

Toushiro looked around the small round room. There was a fire in the middle of it and a pot hung above the blazing fire, on one wall their was a dark hole that seemed to go on forever. The hole was big enough for someone standing up to walk through. The aroma of cooked meat hit him again, it smelled wonderful. The spicy scent hovered around him. Toushiro started to salivate. When was the last time he had eaten? Their were some blankets of fur lying on the ground around him and a pile next to him, he noted.

Removing the warm blanket from on top of him, Toushiro felt a cold blast of air hit his bare torso. He shivered as the cold wind kept banging against him. Why was he naked, he thought and shook his head against the fierce wind. Then reality hit him, hard, and the one shinobi code sprang into his mind:

_If you're caught, don't hesitate to end your life..._

Toushiro's eyes widened for a split second before turning cold. _He_ was caught by the enemy! Never, before had this happened, Toushiro was an exceptional fighter and killer. Toushiro knew that he would have to end his life, if not now then when he got back to Yamamoto-sama. The only reason he was being kept alive was for questioning of some kind.

Toushiro's eye's scanned the room, looking for sharp objects, sharp enough to kill. After looking around the second time he finally noticed his katana. It was lying under his clothes on the opposite wall.

His eyes warmed at seeing his belongings, he tried to sit up again, pain devoured him. It seemed to elude from his pores. Toushiro started to sweat blood. Panting hard he finally managed to sit up. Cold air clashed against his torso. He shivered against it. His head pounded in pain, and his world started spinning.

Toushiro managed to get on all fours, the wind biting at him. In agony, he started toward his blade. He was almost blown away when a huge gust of icy wind hit his naked body. After what seemed forever he was finally an arms length away from his katana. "I will...die with honor, I will not...come back, a coward." He hissed, his trembling hand reaching for the blade he used to vanquish his enemies, now hoping for it to lead to his end.

Toushiro could hardly clasp on to the hilt. It was as much of a part of him as his own limbs. The thin young boy grew angry at himself and his quavering body. Commanding his distressed body, the pale boy finally managed to get a hold of the hilt.

The katana was heavy, and his arm kept shaking, not from fear but from the cold endless wind. He pointed the front of the blade toward his abdomen. He had lived with his sword, fighting endlessly, but now he was to die by his sword. His life was to end, no more fighting, no more pain, no more anything. Closing his eyes he smiled sadly, then thrust his katana towards himself, hoping to commit seppuku.

He felt someone grab at his katana and yank it out of his weak grasp. Toushiro opened his eyes and stared into the same piercing gray eyes he saw on Kuchiki Byakuya. Toushiro tried to kick him, but the pain started to increase. His wounds were probably opening up. He hissed in pain, and Byakuya cradled the naked boy in his arms, sheltering him from the wind.

Toushiro squirmed against the man. He had to kill Byakuya, then kill himself. The dark man's grip was firm on his body; he couldn't escape from the strong arms. Toushiro was tired and exhausted, and without thinking he snuggled against Byakuya's warm frame. He just wanted to lay down and sleep, his throbbing body craving for rest.

Byakuya put the small boy down gently on a pile of warm blankets made of bear fur. The boy was fast asleep. His sleeping face was beautiful. Byakuya touched the pale face, cradling it in his hands. Then let go as if it were burning his skin. "What am I doing?" He murmured. He covered the boy with two warm blanket hides, then got up to feed the fire.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The white-haired boy was trying to commit seppuku! His eyes flickered to the sleeping boy. The wind didn't seem to bother his sleep which made Byakuya strangely happy. Byakuya decided that he would ask the boy about these strange emotions in him when he awoke. After all, they started when the boy showed up. Byakuya's gray eyes kept wavering toward the small figure. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to make sure that he was safe and warm.

Byakuya stirred the pot filled with meat and vegetables. The meat soup was almost ready. The aroma filled the cave with its delicious spicy scent. After taking the pot off the fire to let it cool, he got up. He went over to pick up the boy's katana then put it back where it was before, near the pile of the boy's clothing. Byakuyas mind suddenly flashed to when he took it off of the white-haired boy. The pale naked flesh was warm to touch despite the cold wind. His skin was silky smooth and beautiful. Byakuya groaned softly at the memory. He kept seeing the boys naked body.

The dark-haired man glanced over at the small pale body, tempted to ravish him. Then remembering that the boy was sent to kill him, his mood became darker. Suddenly the tall dark man heard the boy sigh, he walked over to him and sat down, staring at the pale beautiful features. Byakuya couldn't resist to touch him, the youth's skin was so soft and smooth.

Toushiro felt something soft caressing his face. He felt warm, safe, and happy. He gave one more satisfied sigh before falling into exhausted sleep.

Byakuya touched the smooth pasty cheek once again before getting up. He walked over to the pot and poured some of the meat soup into a bowl. Then he went over to the boy and ate while watching him sleep.

The young boy's face was so angel-like and innocent. Byakuya decided that he should change the white-haired youth's bandages, since the boy probably opened his wounds again. Putting his bowl on the floor, he went closer to the lean body. Lifting him up a little, Byakuya started to unwrap the bandages around the boy's torso and back. The wound was bleeding. The dark male took new bandages with some medicine on it and wrapped them around the boy's small-toned body.

Byakuya couldn't help himself when his hands started to roam around the boy's lithe body. The boy smelled so good, like the cool winter air. His body was so smooth, aside from the multiple scars on it, and hot to touch. The dark-haired man mentally shook his head. The boy was injured. What was wrong with him, why did he want to keep touching the pallid body, even thought the boy clearly wanted to kill him?

Byakuya's hands stopped roaming, and he started to unwrap the other bandages on the boy, proceeding to wrap the wounds with new ones. When Byakuya finished wrapping the pale leg, his hands started to move up towards the boy's crotch. Byakuya burned with need for the small adolescent.

He rubbed the boy's cock with his hands, starting from the tip and moving down . The boy was growing harder and hotter in his hands. It felt so good. Byakuya licked his lips in anticipation. The boy moaned, his eyes fluttering open and he stared at Byakuya's heated gaze.

Byakuyas hands froze. His eyes staring at the boys pale blue ones in awe. The boy looked down at Byakuya's hands and his eyes widened. "Wha-" he began, before his lips were crushed by the other male's soft lips.

Byakuya growled in hunger. He wanted this boy. His own erection was so hard and needy. Byakuya pushed the boy down and lay his body over him. Byakuya's hands inched their way up his chest to rub the thin male's nipples.

The boy moaned, and Byakuya felt cold hands on his torso, setting flames everywhere they touched. Byakuya started to kiss down the boys neck, then behind his ear. The boy squirmed in Byakuya's arms when he licked his sensitive spot. Byakuya then started to suck and tug on the boy's perky nipples, causing him to writhe against his frame. The dark-haired man grunted in pleasure.

Byakuya kept the boy panting and moaning in his arms. He touched and licked the body beneath him. The heat and friction of their bodies battled against the cold wind that howled around them.

Toushiro moaned, his body felt like it was on fire. The dark-haired man was touching him everywhere. The elite shinobi wanted to explode from the pleasure. The man's hands burned the skin they touched.

Toushiro screamed in absolute bliss when the man on top of him slid his mouth down his cock. As the man started to suck and lick his member, Toushiro felt like he was about to die. The pleasure seemed to consume him. He couldn't think anymore. He could only feel and respond. The man's tongue swirled at the tip of Toushiros cock, then he stopped. The dark-haired man towered over the boy, his body slick and hard.

Toushiros eye's widened when the masculine man put his finger inside him. The man started to rub him from the inside and Toushiro groaned. His body was tense and he wanted release. Kuchiki Byakuya rubbed his dick against Toushiro, and he wailed even louder. The man was making him so hard and hot.

Then the dark-haired man flipped the boy over, and Toushiro was on his hands and knees, his backside facing Kuchiki Byakuya. The man's body loomed over him and Toushiro felt something hard and hot push inside him. Toushiro gasped in realization.

Kuchiki Byakuyas full cock slammed into him, Toushiro bellowed in pain. Byakuya leaned into the boy, and whispered into his ear, his voice mesmerizing, "It's alright, I'll be gentle." Then he started to slide in and out of him.

Toushiro groaned, the pain was starting to subside and the pleasure was returning. The pulsing cock inside him was so huge. Toushiro felt the man's hands on his sensitive nipples. He was rubbing them and was gently thrusting into the boy. The flood of pleasure devoured him.

Toushiro cried out in rapture of mindless pleasure, and Byakuya soon followed. Toushiro felt content, his body warm against the mans heated skin. Panting softly, the man lay down next to the pale pliant body. His arms wrapped around the small quivering body.

The small white-haired boy wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. His mind was hazy and his eyes were starting to droop. He attempted to open his mouth once more, but his eyes shut close and he fell into a deep, warm slumber.

* * *

"Harder!"

"Haa, ha, I...can't..."

"You have to do it harder!"

"But-but I'm all slippery and my body hurts."

"At least touch my sword."

"The fuck you doin' to 'er??!!!" Gin burst the door open. His brows furrowed, his face red from anger. Gin wanted to come and see how the training was coming along and all he heard from the other side of the door was Zaraki Kenpachi doing something bad to his innocent Matsumoto.

Both the man and the woman froze and turned to face the intruder, confusion written on their faces.

"Ken-chan's training Big-boob-chan. Duhh, baka Big-smile-chan." Yachiru-san exclaimed, popping from Kenpachi-sans shoulder.

Gin's eyes widened, they were only training...? He looked at Matsumoto. She was fully clothed and sweaty. Kenpachi-san was also fully clothed, his one eye filled with laughter as if he knew what Gin was thinking.

"I knew that, I jus' wanted to know why tha fuck it was takin' so long." Gin retorted. His face and body relaxed. "Les go Matsumoto-chan, ya must be tired an all...you can stay at my place."

"No... I want to train more. I need to become strong, stronger than him." She growled, her body tense.

"Big-smile-chan, you can sit next to me and watch!" Yachiru-san smiled, and the candy she had in her mouth almost fell out. "Oops, he he."She closed her mouth and jumped off Kenpachi-san's shoulder and landed on the ground with a quiet thump. Then she crossed the room and sat on the bench next to where Gin was standing.

Gin sat down next to the small pink-haired girl and handed her a strawberry candy, which made her giggle with delight.

"O.K., lets try again Matsumoto." Kenpachi roared, his fearless smile widening.

Gin was surprised at Matsumoto's determination. She was still standing after more than two hours of running around and getting beat. Gin loved watching Matsumoto, the way she moved, and the way the sweat went down her big breasts. His smile grew. He wanted to lick the sweat off her body and caress her everywhere.

"I like watching Big-boob-chans boob's jiggle too." Yachiro-san said, her face inches away from his.

Gin smiled, "What makes ya think I was starin' at that?"

"'Cuz your dick grew, Ken-chan says that when a man looks a-" Gin covered Yachiru-sans mouth with his hand.

His smile was gone, he opened his eyes and replied, "Ya are too young to know 'bout anythin' like that..."

Gin let go of her mouth and Yachiru grinned, "If you give me more candy I'll pretend I never saw anything." Gin swore, then gave her the last of his strawberry candies.

"Tha hell's Kenpachi-san teachin' this kid." he muttered under his breath while trying to hide his erection.

A couple more hours passed by until Matsumoto was finally spent she fell on the floor breathing heavily. "Let's...train again...tomorrow." She panted, her body quivering from exhaustion and pain.

Kenpachi-san agreed and left with Yachiru-san on his shoulders, leaving Gin and Matsumoto-chan alone.

Gin walked over to her, and smoothly lifted her up into his arms. "Wanna go to my place?" Gin asked soothingly.

Matsumoto-chan's eyes were closed, and Gin heard soft snores coming from her. He wasn't going to get an answer from her, so he started toward his place. When he walked outside, the sun was starting to come up and he realized that Matsumoto-chan had been training for more than two days straight. And that she hardly slept, he cuddled her closer to him.

"Why can't ya see that I love ya..." Gin murmured against her hair. His arms tightening around her. He was starting to hate Toushiro Hitsugaya. Toushiro-san was the one who was making Matsumoto-chan suffer. He was the one making her go crazy with revenge but most of all...he was the one who she loved.

Gin finally reached his house. He went into his bedroom and laid Matsumoto-chan down on his futon under the covers. Her body looked fragile, and she looked so vulnerable. Gin kissed her cheek then walked away to meet with Aizen-san and Tousen-san. He looked back at her, his face crumbled in sorrow, he didn't want to go through with the plan. He didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

Matsumoto woke up to the blazing light in her face. She shot up, and her body screamed in protest. She looked around the unfamiliar room and blinked her eyes several times while trying to remember what happened and where she was.

The night came rushing back to her: she was training with Kenpachi-sama, then her exhausted body fell to the ground. The big-breasted red-head couldn't remember what happened after that. She moaned in frustration.

Matsumoto got up out of the bed, her tender muscles almost making her fall. Matsumoto forced herself to walk out of the room. She had to meet Kenpachi-sama at the underground training area.

Matsumoto stepped outside and looked up at the sun. It was mid-day already. She groaned but kept walking toward the training area, her muscles quivering at her every step.

"Its about time you showed up!" Kenpachi growled. "You're lucky I even waited for you."

"Ken-chan, you wanted to wait. You said that you'd like to finally be able to do something other than sit around waiting for your next mission." Yachiru said, in her high, shrill voice.

Kenpachi-sama grunted in response, "Let's go." He turned and started going down the long stairs to the training area.

Matsumoto quietly followed. Her muscles hurt and she felt so weak and tired. The red-head was about to tell them that she changed her mind until she saw flashes of Hitsugaya-sama's dead body in her mind. The pain was eluding her mental barriers. Matsumoto shut her eyes and got rid of the pain. Ignoring her aching muscles, she caught up to them.

She was doing this for Hitsugaya-sama. She was going to kill the monster who brutally murdered her love.

They finally reached the area were they trained, but before they could start they heard someone clearing their throat. Matsumoto turned and saw Hinamori standing there. Her eyes were red and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hina-"

"Matsumoto-chan, I...I want to train with you." She managed to say. She was playing with her fingers nervously, waiting to see what they would say.

"Sure! Ken-chan will look forward to it more if there's more people." Yachiru cried. She hopped off Kenpachi-samas shoulder and landed next to Hinamori. "But, there's a price to pay." Yachiru stuck her little hand out.

Hinamori was confused. She didn't understand what the little pink-headed girl wanted. She stared at the extended arm, for a while then she smiled for the first time in a long time. "You want candy." She said. Reaching into her medicine pouch, she pulled out a sweet cherry candy.

"Oooh, cherry!" Yachiru smiled, "O.K. You can train with Ken-chan." Then she jumped up on a rock and shoved the candy in her mouth, waiting for them to start.

"Now, both of you attack me." Kenpachi said in his thunderous voice.

Hinamori went behind him and Matsumoto was in front. On Matsumoto's signal they both ran and jumped at him, their katanas raised. Kenpachi spun, deflecting both their attacks.

Hinamori swung her katana up at him, but Kenpachi grabbed it with his bare hand. She gasped, her eyes widening and he flung her away from him. He spun around just in time to block Matsumoto's katana from cutting his chest, his one eye dull with boredom.

He was deliberately going easy on them. "You can do better than that!" He snarled. He deflected each and every one of their movements.

Matsumoto and Hinamori were both panting heavily. Matsumoto's body ached, but she couldn't stop now. She was staring at Kenpachi-sama and came up with a plan. "Hey Hinamori, lets try a different tactic. Maybe we'll get him this time."

"I'm up for any ideas." Hinamori replied, still panting.

The red-head told Hinamori her plan. The dark-haired girl nodded her head, then grinned. They both turned to face the dark, bulky man, and embarked the plan. They were going to cut him this time. Together they were going to defeat Kenpachi-sama, and together they were going to kill Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to take like about 5 months to write the next chapter. I am so so sorry I feel so bad, It will never ever happen again. I was just so lazy, and didn't really know what to write, but I'm finally done so...yay? Again I'm sorry, more sorry than the other times I apologized... I hope you guys liked this chapter, when I was writing this chapter I was repeating in my head "please don't turn out like crap...please." so I hope you like it...And once again I want to thank Psy-chan for editing, if she didn't no one would want to read it, the grammar and stuff would be so bad, I had so many mistakes!! I also want to thank Shi-chan for editing the sex scene, she knows more about yaoi sex then me xP. And I also want to thank Brando for helping me think of some ideas, and I want to thank you guys as well for still wanting to read my fan fic, even though I didn't update in a long...long...long time... .

~Scattered Cherry Blossoms

BTW: Gin is so adorable~ he he x3 And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
